marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amara Aquilla (Earth-616)
Real Name: Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: Allison Crestmere Other Current Aliases: None known Headline text Status Occupation: None, Student, adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of Nova Roma, no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single, engaged Group Affiliation: The 198, Formerly X-Men, X-Treme Sanctions Executive, X-Corporation L.A.; Hellions II, Paragons Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown; formerly Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Amara is a mutant. Place of Birth: Nova Roma Known Relatives: Lucius Antonius Aquilla (adopted father), Hercules (legendary ancestor), Selene (alleged grandmother) First Appearance: (as Amara Aquilla) New Mutants (volume 1) #8, (as Magma) New Mutants (volume 1) #10 History Magma hails from the fictional country of Nova Roma (New Rome), a colony of the Roman Republic reportedly founded shortly after the death of Julius Caesar in 44 BC. The colony is hidden in modern Brazil and was ruled until recently by the immortal witch Selene. She is the daughter of Lucius Antonius Aquilla. He was presumably a member of the historical gens Antonia which claimed descent from Anton, son of Hercules. When the New Mutants visited Nova Roma, Magma joined them for a time. In New Mutants #53 (July, 1987), Magma recognized her grandmother, "many times removed" in a statue depicting the ancient lunar deity Selene. Selene approached her to claim having been both the model for the statue and the ancestor in question. Senator Lucius Aquilla was the leader of the opposition to this faction that wished to turn Nova Roma into an imperial state. Senator Aquilla sent his daughter Amara to live in the jungles outside Nova Roma, disguised as an Indian, to save her from the Black Priestess and her Fire Cult, who dealt in human sacrifice. Later, the senator discovered that the Black Priestess was actually the immortal mutant Selene, wife of Senator Marcus Domitius Gallio, the leader of the Imperial faction. Amara remained in hiding for years until she was captured by the New Mutants, who were on an expedition in the Amazon jungle. They learned of her disguise, but then both Amara and the New Mutants were captured by soldiers of Nova Roma and imprisoned. Now held prisoner by Selene, Amara was to be sacrificed. Selene used her mutant powers to drain Amara's life energy into her own body. The New Mutant named Mirage attacked Selene. This distraction caused Selene to release Amara from her control, but Selene knocked Amara into the pit of lava. Somehow, rather than harming Amara, her immersion in the lava awakened her latent mutant powers. Together, Amara, with her new-found powers, and the New Mutants defeated Selene and helped thwart Senator Gallio's attempt to kill Senator Aquilla and seize power. Amara was instructed to go to the United States with the New Mutants and there learn about modern civilization. Amara did so and became a member of the New Mutants under the code-name Magma. Amara later left the New Mutants and joined the Hellions, and then returned to South America with the Hellion member called Empath. Amara sensed something was different about her homeland and its people but could not discern what was worrying her. Later, all of the remaining members of the Hellions were killed by Trevor Fitzroy. Warpath, joined by Firestar and Cannonball, who were all once members of the Hellions, went to South America to tell Amara and Empath of the death of their former teammates. While there, they discovered that Amara and all the people of this city had been living a lie. The city had not been founded by ancient Roman settlers. Instead, it was populated by the kidnapped and mind-wiped victims of the mutant sorceress Selene. She had created the city as a testament to the times she loved most and desperately wanted to relive. The people of Nova Roma started to regain their memories and Amara was told that her name was Allison Crestmere and that she was a mutant of British descent. Later still, both Magma and Empath were kindapped by the mutant twins Fenris, a plot that was part of an elborate and deadly game organized by the villainous Gamesmaster. They were rescued by the team X-Force (formerly, the New Mutants). Afterwards, Magma decided to leave Empath and her friends, to search for her family in England. Alison was not seen again until her appearance in Chris Aaronson's New Hellions. He called her a "British exile," so it seems that she did not rebuild her old life as planned. How she came to join him is unknown. However, when Aaronson unleashed the Armageddon Man on the U.S., Magma did not leave with him, and helped X-Force shut down a nuclear reactor and stop the A-Man. Only a quick transfusion of Archangel's new healing-factor-laced blood saved her from certain death. However, Magma has remained in a coma ever since she went to sleep the night after being rescued. ' Advisor]] A few weeks later, students Josh Foley and Julian Keller found out about Amara and plotted to wake her up with Josh's healing abilities. Magma awoke and let out a power blast that nearly demolished the entire wing, then ran away. She joined up with the X-Men team in California and reunited with old friend Cannonball, then ran into Sunspot and Empath as well. Magma no longer thought of herself as Allison and was instead completely back to her Amara persona. How and why this change occurred, and which identity is the true one, is unknown. Amara helped the (X-Treme) X-Men fight and temporarily defeat Elias Bogan and his telepath, though she reduced the LA X-Corp HQ to slag while doing it. She found a new boyfriend. He was a mutant with almost the same powers like Magma. They dated in the magma of a vulcan as the "House of M consequence" took his mutant powers away. He combusted in the twinkling of an eye. His death temporarily drove her insane causing her to make the volcano erupt and attack a nearby town. She was later apprehended by Empath and brought to the Xavier Institute where she shares a tent with Skids and Outlaw. She is also being manipulated emotionally by the mutant Johnny Dee who is infatuated with her. Because of previous experience with being emotionally controlled, she incorrectly blames Empath who denies her accusations. Characteristics Height: 5' 6" Weight: 131 lbs (59 kg) Eyes: blue Hair: blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Geokinesis: can psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust within limited areas, probably no more than a radius of a few city blocks. Within this area she can create small but powerful earthquakes by psionically affecting the Earth's crust. Pyrokinesis: can create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. However, she apparently prefers to fire magma blasts rather than simple heat blasts, perhaps because the magma blasts have a solid impact that can knock down a target. The highest level of heat that Magma can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that she can reach at least 850° Fahrenheit. Magma Manipulation: can psionically cause magma, or molten rock, from far beneath Earth's surface to rise to and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. can also telekinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. Apparently she does so by turning nearby rock molten and then telekinetically hurling it at her target. *'Magma Form': When using her powers Magma's body shines with intense light and gives off tremendous heat. Her hair seems ablaze with fiery light. Neither her own heat nor heat from any other known source can burn or otherwise harm Magma. Although Magma has triggered small earth tremors without taking on her glowing form, she has never been seen to use her power to fire lava blasts while in her ordinary human appearance. Magma is not blinded by the light she gives off in her shining form. Magma's power to create small earthquakes and volcanic eruptions is linked to her emotions. She could unintentionally create minor earthquakes and small-scale volcanic activity by losing control of her temper and becoming unusually angry. Known Abilities: Magma is a skilled swordswoman due to her training in Nova Roma. Extensive knowledge of ancient Roman culture. Strength Level: Magma possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: Magma's costume and clothing are made from unstable molecules so that they will not be harmed by the tremendous heat she generates. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. In Other Media * In the cartoon series Magma was a student but she did not appear untill later in the series Notes * Magma can trigger small earth tremors when in her human form, but can only generate heat or flame or telekinetically hurl molten rock when she is in her glowing form. Magma's powers depend on her maintaining contact with the Earth or whichever planet she is on, or at least with a floor that is part of a structure in contact with the ground. Magma's powers are linked to her emotions; hence, by losing her temper she can temporarily lose control of her powers. Trivia *Alison Crestmere was the name of magma from x-men legends the game. is is unconfirmed why she is called this instead of her usual name. Recommended Readings * New Mutants (1st series) #8 * New Mutants (1st series) #12 See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Modern Age Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:New Mutants members Category:198 Category:Paragons